


What Connects Us

by Crystalline (EternalWitch)



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Friendship/Love, M/M, Romantic Friendship, Shounen-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalWitch/pseuds/Crystalline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet, looking at the sea in Iwatobi after catching up a five years’ worth of story with his friends, Rin feels like his missing something.  Someone. That despite arriving at the far end of the ocean he used to see, he still had no idea where Sousuke was. Not even his friends or former team members knew. Not even Gou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Connects Us

When he got a fill of Iwatobi, Rin strolled along the seaside. The sun started to set as Rin stopped to stare at the horizon. 

When he first set foot in Australia, all the new things overwhelmed and got the better of him. Australia was bigger than life, bigger than anything Rin had imagined. Soon, the anxiety and frustration that built up drowned whatever enthusiasm he had in the beginning. His optimism was like a flickering light, threatening to die any moment.

But the sea healed him, temporarily at least. The sea soothed him in many ways. It reminded him of the ones he left behind in Japan and the memories they shared together. At the far end of that humongous body of water, there lived his friends: Haru, Makoto, Nagisa, and Sousuke. He felt that no matter how far down under he may be, he would always be connected with them. In water, nothing could set them apart.

Yet, looking at the sea in Iwatobi after catching up a five years’ worth of story with his friends, Rin feels like his missing something. Someone. That despite arriving at the far end of the ocean he used to see, he still had no idea where Sousuke was. Not even his friends or former team members knew. Not even Gou.

“Where the hell are you?” Rin clicked his tongue and started on his heel. His cap covered half of his face and his sling bag looked like dancing behind his back as he walked.

“Hey,”

“Hey!” Someone taps on Rin’s shoulder. “Your bag’s open.”

Rin looked back and nodded, then started walking again before he stopped in his tracks as his eyes widen. He looked back at the stranger once more whom he found having that same shell-shocked look on his face. Those teal eyes were something he would never forget in his life. Tears started welling at the corner of his eyes.

“Where have you been??” He managed to say in between sobs. Rin punched the other’s shoulder lightly. “Stupid Sousuke.”

“I’ve always been here,” Sousuke took the hand that punched him and bumps his fist on it. “Welcome home, Rin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! :) Posting this very short SouRin drabble. I hope you enjoy this! Thanks for reading!


End file.
